Long Lost
by agentpiperh
Summary: CSI: NY/ Medical Investigation Xover. Lindsay Monroe. Eva Rossi. Identical twins. What if they finally met?
1. The Meeting

**Author's Intro:**This story came to me after I watched all the Medical Investigation episode that ever aired when I found out Anna Belknap was on it. (I'd seen the pilot episode with the blue people when it first aired-before I knew Anna Belknap existed). I though, hey, what if Lindsay and Eva were long lost identical twin sisters? What would happen if they every met? This is what came out. Besides did anyone notice that Eva started out wearing sharp business dresses and skirt suits and kept getting more and more casual (aka more and more Lindsay-like) until finally in the series finale she looked exactly like Lindsay with the green v-neck t-shirt and white spaghetti top underneath (poking out over the v-neck- Lindsay's signature layered look) and beige slacks?

Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. Zip. Zilch. I wish.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Meeting**

"Two vente black coffees, one vente half-caf cinnamon dulce latte, one vente soy vanilla extra sugar latte and two mochas with whipped cream please". Lindsay stood at the counter at The Starbucks near the lab, ordering coffee for the team. After paying, she moved over to wait for the coffee. Lindsay tapped her foot impatiently. Of all the days to be late, it had to be her turn to bring the coffee.

Finally, her order was finished. Lindsay picked up the coffee tray and headed over to the cream and sugar counter. Setting down the coffee, she reached over to grab some napkins.

"Excuse me." Lindsay turned around just in to collide with another woman. Scalding hot coffee from the woman's cup spilled over Lindsay's shirt. Lindsay yelped as the coffee burned her skin.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" The woman attempted to help wipe off the coffee with a handful of napkins.

"Oh no, no. It's okay." Lindsay gingerly peeled the wet shirt off her skin, relieving some of the burning. She glanced up at the other woman- and froze.

"What the…"

It was like she was looking in a mirror. The other woman looked exactly like her. The woman who had by now realized the same thing, gave a surprised gasp. "How…how is this possible?"

* * *

So? How was it? I know it was short but I put up two chapters at once. I just had to break it here. Please press that pretty button down there and review. Please? 


	2. My Name Is

**Chapter 2- My Name Is…**

Both women continued to stare at each other, completely mystified by their apparent doppelganger. By this time, a small crowd of Starbucks customers, some clutching coffee cups, had gathered- curious about the identical strangers and their reactions. Abruptly, Lindsay realized they had an audience.

"Alright! Move it along, nothing to see here people." Lindsay beckoned to the other woman to follow her outside. Too stunned to do anything else, the other woman followed her, weaving through the customers to get to the door.

Once they were outside, Lindsay turned back to the woman. "I'm Lindsay Monroe."

"Eva Rossi. Nice to meet you." Eva extended a hand, and both women shook hands.

"I'm sorry I can't stop staring. This is just so wild." Lindsay said.

"I know….Do you think maybe we're twins?" Eva asked.

"Mom never said anything about me being a twin." Lindsay mused. "Listen, Eva, God knows I'd love to play hooky to find about everything about us, but I'm already really late, and I don't have any sick days left thanks to the damn flu and Mac's already going to kill me…"

"Hey, relax. I have to be somewhere too. How about if we meet for dinner? Give us both some time to get over the shock." Eva chuckled at Lindsay's rambling- she did the same thing when she was nervous.

"Okay. That sounds great. Maybe around 7? Do you know where Vincenzo's is?" Lindsay asked.

Eva thought for a moment. "Seven sounds fine. I think Vincenzo's is right next to my hotel- It's on 76th and Broadway right?"

"Yes it is. So, see you at seven then." Lindsay said.

"Seven it is." Eva confirmed. The two women shook hands one more time and headed off to their individual directions.

Thankfully, Lindsay received only a stern glare and an assignment slip from Mac when she slipped in the lab. Making her way into her and Danny's shared office, she plopped gratefully in her chair. Danny looked up from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow at her distracted appearance.

"Montana. Montana! Hello, Lindsay? Montana, earth to Montana."

"Huh? Oh sorry Danny, where you saying something?" Lindsay finally responded

"You looked like you were a hundred miles away. What are you thinking about?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you, Cowboy. By the way, you can stop groaning at you paperwork for a while. We have a case. DB found in an alley in Times Square." Lindsay replied. With that, both CSI left the crime lab for the crime scene.

Lindsay was noticeably distracted for the rest of the day. It took most of her coworkers several tries to get her attention every time they needed to talk to her. She couldn't stop thinking about Eva Rossi and their chance meeting. Was it possible that she had a long lost twin? If she did, why didn't her mother ever tell her or keep her sister too? Or did she not know at all?

These same questions were also coursing through Eva as she and the medical investigation team investigated a strange flulike outbreak. All her colleagues noticed a faraway look in her eyes. She knew she was adopted, but had never been able to locate any information on her birth mother and had never even dreamed that she had a sister- let alone an identical twin.

Neither woman could wait for the workday to end and seven o'clock to roll around.

* * *

Please review!!!!! 


End file.
